Burning Embers
by Fantazz
Summary: A hedgehog with a secret he shares only with a younger brother. A fox that secretly wants to belong. Their two lives entwined before they even meet...and a mysterious killer that may be even closer than they ever thought possible.


**A/N: Whoop, whoop, a brand-new stoooorryyyy! *Nervous laugh* Uhm...Well...Yeah. I know. I'm supposed to be working on Best friends. But...I COULDN'T HELP IT! gah! Ah, well. Hope you like this one anyway. **

**VenusPOV:** "Ashes, let's go!" I pounded on his door. "School!" Inside, I heard him groan.

"Five more minutes..." I rolled my eyes and entered his room. Five minutes would turn into five hours.

"Up." I ripped the covers off him. The sudden draft made him jump out.

"I'm up!" He scowled, rubbing his eyes. I smiled grimly and walked out.

"Breakfast on the table," I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

By the time he made it into the kitchen I had already gotten dressed, eaten, and looked over my homework. Personally, I didn't blame the kid – I wasn't exactly a morning person myself – but someone had to be responsible.

"So, you got your homework done?" I asked.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes at me over a bowl of cereal.

"Okay. Well, I'm off." I waved, and walked out the door.

I walked to school most days, but occasionally took the bus. Today I had less time than usual, so I hurried and clambered on the giant Twinkie. It was always so _loud_. I put in my earphones and pulled out a crossword. Puzzles always helped me relax. Now completely oblivious to all around me, I sank into my own world.

Later during lunch, I went to sit at my usual table. As soon as I was seated, I saw a large group of friends at a neighboring table. I had never seen them before. I watched them out of the corner of my eye – and was outright staring within five minutes. These people… it was hard to understand how their minds worked. The group was mostly girls – a cat, a wolf, a fox, a rabbit, and a raccoon. The only guy there was a dark haired lion. He seemed pretty sane, but those girls…

**CarissaPOV: **"So, how many times has Owl City won Song Wars? I didn't get the number." Maddie asked, smiling.

I looked up to answer her, but instead caught the eye of a hedgehog sitting at a nearby table. He had orange and black fur, and brown eyes. Our gazes locked, and I found that I couldn't look away. The seconds lapsed into what might as well have been hours, maybe even days. Then I blinked, and the spell was broken. Flushing, I turned to Tylin.

"Who is _that_?" I mouthed, jerking my head ever so slightly in his direction.

**VenusPOV:** I was still staring at the strange group of friends when the black fox looked over her friend's shoulder. Straight at me. Her silvery eyes caught – and held – my attention, and I could feel that it would be impossible for me to look away. Time stretched for a very long time, progressing until it seemed that Time had stopped entirely.

Then she blinked, and the chains that held me fast were broken. I immediately dropped my gaze, my mind in turmoil.

_'Who...is that?'_

**CarissaPOV: **Ty looked over at the orange hedgehog, who was looking down at his tray now.

"I don't know. Hey, Elise, have you seen him?"

"Huh. Can't say that I have." She shrugged, her cat tail flicking back and forth.

Hm...so no one knew him. And he was sitting alone...a new student, perhaps? Or maybe just the type that kept himself to himself. I had to remind myself that seeing as how we usually ate in the Band Room, it was very likely that was the reason none of us had noticed him before...

"So _anyway, _...how many times?" Maddie asked again, distracting me.

"What?" I looked at her. "Oh...last time I checked it was 21 nights in a row, but that was, like, last weekend."

"Kay. I'll listen for an update tonight."

After that, the lunch hour continued as usual, though I could have sworn the strange hedgehog's eyes were on me.

**VenusPOV:** The next morning felt like the beginning of any other day. I dragged Ashes out of bed, walked to school, and had just barely stopped at my locker when I heard them.

"Aaaand weeee...Skip de hop, and Skip de hop, and Skip de hop, and Skip de hop, and Skip de hop..."

I was pressed up against my locker as the same strange group from yesterday went skipping past me - the fox in the lead. She seemed absolutely unconcerned by all the stares and mutterings as they passed, her hands behind her back and a small smile on her face. I peeled myself off my locker as soon as they had passed, and leaned out to stare incredulously after them.

_'You just keep seeing her everywhere, don't you?'_ I asked myself, and shook my head. The bell for first hour rang then, so I hurried off to Math.

I barely got seated when the tardy bell rang. The teacher called roll, and then told us to get out our homework. In the rustle of books and papers, the door opened. Of course, everyone looked up at the black fox walking in. Hastily, I looked around, only to find that the only empty seat was next to mine.

The teacher looked up as the fox introduced herself in a low murmur. Ms. Howard nodded, thn pointed to the empty desk.

"You may seat yourself next to Venus, Carissa."

The fox - Carissa - smiled briefly and came over to sit next to me. She glanced at me at the same time I glanced at her. We both looked away, a bit embarrassed. I very carefully kept my eyes away from her as we corrected our homework. And then, the teacher assigned work partners - and I was put with Carissa.

"Get started," Ms. Howard commanded, and the class obediently scooted their desks into the assigned pairs. Carissa merely switched to the desk in front of me and sat backwards in the seat.

"So. Venus."

"What?"

"We're math partners."

"...Yeah..." I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Cool!" She grinned for a moment, then abruptly turned serious. "But I gotta warn ya, I suck at math." I blinked.

"Then why did you come to the advanced class?"

"Apparently, because I have the ability to click the 'Hint' button on the computer math program, I have a higher cognitive understanding of equations than the rest of the world." She rolled her eyes. "I don't think they know that button even exists."

I half-smiled. She was a bit funny. "I'm sorry for your increased suffering."

She shrugged. "'s Not so bad. After all, I got a great partner."

I was suprised. This girl barely started a conversation with me and already trusted me...Strange.

Just then, Ms. Howard came over to check on us.

"Well? Aren't you going to get started?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Oh - yes. Of course." I opened my book, looking at my new...partner...meaningfully. She scrambled to do the same, a pink tinge on her muzzle.

**A/N: ...so this isn't the end of the whole chapter, but i gotta stop typing now. Part TWO is coming soon. *I hope* **

**Carissa the Fox: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
